Not Beautiful
by crimson nightmare
Summary: Deidara doesn't think it's possible for Sasori to be beautiful. Oneshot. A bit sappy. YAOI, rated for mildly descriptive sexual content. Don't like don't read.


**Not Beautiful by Crimson Nightmare**

A/N: I must admit, this was pretty lame. But I haven't written anything for a while so I celebrate whenever I do. I've always wanted to do a Sasori fic. This was not very Sasori-like. Not in character. But I don't want to forget this idea...so...heh...

* * *

**_Not Beautiful_**

* * *

He's not beautiful.

His eyes are wide, delicately curved, with a wicked glint that convinces me of his psychotic core. When he took them out of their sockets and chucked them onto the table, I said to myself...

He's not beautiful. He can't be beautiful.

He had hands of a surgeon, a carpanter, and a murderer. Fingers long, flexibility astonishing, pale and smooth and reminds me of nothing but pure ivory.

But he's still not beautiful. He can't be beautiful. He's just wood and specialized plastic and a few chunks of human flesh...

His head, carved, overlayed with specialized plastic microfiber that made its surface as soft as baby's flesh, snapped back onto the neck as he stood up to put his eyes back in again. His hair, short, untamed, fluffy not unlike the feathers of a baby bird, brushed against my cheek when he reached up to kiss me on the ear. A doll is kissing my earlobe.

He's still not beautiful. He can't be beautiful. He's a doll. A psychotic, inhumane doll. He's not beautiful.

His body revealed the frightening inlayed structures of a puppet sometimes when he spread his legs on the either side of my hips and straddle my flesh as he rode me into sinfully pleasant oblivision. Even when I was deep inside of him he felt real.

But he can't be beautiful. He's a human puppet, a disgusting combination of inorganic materials and a few chunks of real human flesh. He's...

His breath was inhumane, totally unnecessary. Cold and unscented, even in the heat of the moment. His soft, dark red lips brushed by mine as he turned his head to the other side to push himself to an angle that drove me deeper in between his thighs. Baby fine hairs that was his long eyelashes feathered across my sweaty jaw. I shiver.

He...He's...

I couldn't take my eyes off of him the minute he walked into the safehouse, and took off Sasori's hat, the one with a perminent red stain on the side from last mission where my gruchy partner slashed open a Rain nin's throat with his nails. His face was set in a grumpy, impatient look that would have been familiar if it were on Sasori's face. Well, my usual Sasori's face.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him when he looked up at me with those wide eyes and impatiently asked, "Where's the med kit?"

I stared stupidly in awe, "...And you are...?"

He bristles, kind of like a kitten, except it looked more like an enormous mountain lion when it was on my-usual-Sasori's face. "It's me. Sasori. You'd think that after eight years of partnership my one and only partner would lend me his med kit." He waves in a my-usual-Sasori's fashion, except it usually was with a gigantic arm of my-usual-Sasori.

He revealed his Chakra signiture so I couldn't argue. Chukra signitures don't lie. "...Where are you hurt?"

"I can take care of myself." He gives me a familiar flat look that my-usual-Sasori would usually have when I try to dress his wounds. Try being the key word. He never actually let me see anything beneath that uniform Red Moon coat of his.

"And I can fix that rib-like-thing that's sticking out of your back." I said, equally flatly as I opened the med kit with an experienced snap.

"...This body's different. I have to do it myself." He pulls out a long, oak-wood table, kinda like a post-modern slab set, and he sits onto it. I've seen him perform surgeries on it many times. But on other people only. He was silent for a moment, quietly looking at me with an unidentifyable expression. "...You may help pass me the tools if you like." Indicating the drawer that I never noticed was there before he pulled out the table from the dark slot for miscellanious metals.

I watched him as he pulled out his eyes and chucked them onto the table.

He was using them as scopes, hooked to his mind by chakra, to look at his back, which he opened up with an interestingly bent screwdriver and a saw. When he was done he got up, looking very pleased that he finished his own puppet surgery, and amused because he caught me checking out the back of his thighs.

So I guess that's why when he was done snapping his head back on, he kissed me.

To be turned on by a ... walking ...doll.

I was unbelieving and even a bit ashamed.

He likes to laugh and thrash and claw as he moans beneath me. He also likes to smirk and nibble and lick as he rode on top of me. After three times hitting the top we fell apart from each other's grips and I wonder if what I had just done would be considered as using an inflatable toy like any other perfectly healthy man. Must be. Although I felt like...

"Well? How do you like this body now?" He taunts, sipping water from a reed straw (I suppose the human chunks left in him still requires basic supplements) and wiping the rolling drops of my hot sweat and body fluids from his eyelashes.

"Aren't I just a beautiful toy, Deidara-san?"

I thought about it idly. I rest my chin comfortably on the back of my wrist, and smiled a bright smile that made him shiver.

"...If you're my beautiful toy."

* * *

Owari

* * *

A/N: ...Will the formatting of this site ever change for the _BETTER_! Anyways, reviews are very much welcomed. I haven't written in a while so I'd love to know what you think. And for anyone on alert for my other Naruto stories...Yes, I have more stuff to write it; No, I won't be updating right away because school sucks; No, I'm not dropping the stories; and Yes, you may throw vegetables and/or eggs at me at your own discretion.

* * *


End file.
